


Love Gorilla

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Johnny the Gorilla plush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When Eggsy gave Harry a gorilla plush to hug whenever he would miss him, Harry never thought he would actually do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/gifts).



> Written for trekkiepirate based on the tags [on this post](https://trekkiepirate.tumblr.com/post/154983145290/xxxtks-%E3%82%A2%E3%83%8B%E3%83%A1%E5%A1%97%E3%82%8A%E3%81%97%E3%81%A6%E3%81%BF%E3%81%9F%E3%81%84%E3%81%AE%E3%81%A7%E9%A0%91%E5%BC%B5%E3%81%A3%E3%81%9F%E3%81%8C%E3%83%80%E3%83%A1%E3%81%A0%E3%81%A3%E3%81%9F)

It’s been hours since they’ve had any contact with Eggsy. It wasn’t entirely unexpected and Harry has complete and utter fate that the mission will be another success for his dear boy, but he’s also an old fool in love. He cannot help but worry.

He’s also the very busy leader of a secret organisation with so much paperwork he’s not sure it doesn’t count as torture.

So instead of staying with the handlers, waiting for any news of his agent, he’s been sitting behind his desk, attempting to make a dent in the pile of papers. He hasn’t much success and he’s considering just setting it on fire, but he knows it’s just the frustration of feeling helpless that’s talking.

He taps on his glasses but before he can say a word, Merlin cuts him off.

“No, we still haven’t heard a word. Yes, you will be told immediately when we do. Now let me do my job or I swear to God, I’ll come up and dart you unconscious.”

His friend disconnect before Harry has even put down his hand and he sighs dejectedly. He’s never been good at waiting.

His gaze falls on the gorilla plush Eggsy has bought him the last time they went to the theaters with Daisy and after making sure his door is still firmly shut, he goes to it and wrap it in his arms.

The gorilla’s fur is soft, nearly as soft as Eggsy’s skin and it would be an adequate substitute if only it was as warm as his boy is.

But adequate substitute or not, that doesn’t stop him from carrying the plush with him when he goes back behind his desk, keeping an arm around it as he works through his paperwork.

And if he presses a quick kiss on top of the gorilla plush’s head when Merlin tells him Eggsy is safely making his way back to England, well, that’s between him and the gorilla.


End file.
